Sorry, I Hate You
by Cherrserenity
Summary: Berulang kali mengganti kata 'suka' menjadi 'benci' dan saling membohongi perasaan masing-masing. /YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH/Lil bit hurt


— **Sorry, I Hate You.** **—**

 **a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YunJae and their world.**

 **A long long o** **neshot** **[27 pages ms word/6174 words]** **.**

 **Teen's until mature's** **Rated.**

 **Drama/** **Romance/** **Hurt**

 **GENDERSWITCH! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

 **[Based on a manga with same title by Tata Muro]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy please.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat buru-buru memasuki ruangan, aku seperti mencium harum yang ku kenal.

Namun aku mengabaikannya sampai tiba di hadapan orang yang ku cari. Seorang pria berjas rapi yang duduk di ruangan itu dan aku buru-buru mengeluarkan kartu namaku.

"Saya Jaejoong Kim dari _public relation_ , mohon bantuan an **—** **"**

"Jaejoong?"

Ku angkat wajahku menatap intens pada pria berjas yang akan menjadi relasiku kali ini. Dan sungguh aku kaget dibuatnya.

"Yu-Yunho?"

Serius? Di luasnya kota Seoul dengan dua puluh tiga juta lebih penduduknya, kenapa aku masih saja bisa bertemu dengan orang ini?

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal di musim semi tahun 2004.

Masa SMA adalah masa-masa yang sulit namun menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong. Banyak hal yang ia rindukan di masa-masa itu terutama saat-saat istirahat makan siang. Saat dimana ia harus berperang dengan segerombolan murid lain di kantin demi memperebutkan sebungkus roti krim coklat kesukaannya.

"Imoniiim~ rotikuuu~"

Tak peduli tubuhnya yang terhuyung kesana-kemari ia tetap berusaha mendapatkan roti kesukaannya. Keseimbangan makin tidak stabil saat seorang murid bertubuh gempal mendorongnya. Jaejoong terhuyung tak mampu mempertahankan posisinya.

"HYAAA."

Bruk

Namun beruntung karena ada lengan kuat yang menahannya agar tak sampai jatuh ke lantai dan terinjak-injak. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Jung Yunho, teman sekelasnya berdiri disana menahan bahunya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hampir saja."

"Oh? Yunho terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri.

"Mereka ganas sekali. Ini..." Yunho menyodorkan sebungkus roti krim coklat yang Jaejoong incar. Tentu saja Jaejoong bahagia melihatnya, tapi...

"Kenapa? Hanya mau melihatnya? Ini memang untukmu." Yunho tersenyum ramah dan akhirnya memaksa Jaejoong menerima pemberiannya itu.

Jaejoong sempat kaget saat ada yang merangkul &menahannya agar tidak terjatuh tadi. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, dan tentu saja hal itu menciptakan rona merah manis di sekitar pipinya.

"A-ah... Serius? Te-terima kasih banyak." Jaejoong tersenyum riang.

"Haha... Apa kau sangat menyukai roti itu? Teriakanmu sampai setangah mati seperti itu." Yunho pun ikut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Baiklah aku duluan ya?" Setelah tertawa ceria, Yunho pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Dan Jaejoong tak melakukan apa-apa selain melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

Jung Yunho, orang yang selalu sekelas degannya sejak kelas tiga SMP. Meski sekelas tapi Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah benar-benar akrab. Tapi bukan berarti mereka mempunyai hubungan buruk, hanya biasa saja.

Meski jujur jika ditanya soal sosok Yunho, Jaejoong akan menatap kagum padanya. . Lelaki itu memiliki reputasi yang bagus, ia adalah seorang manusia fleksibel yang bebas menyusup ke kelompok mana pun, semisal perkumpulan pemuda keren, kalangan osis sekolah, komunitas gadis –gadis penggosip , atau sejumput siswa kutu buku.

Tapi mereka tak pernah terlibat dalam obrolan serius aapun.

Jaejoong sudah duduk di kelas sambil menikmati roti krimnya, Junsu—teman akrabnya menemani Jaejoong duduk di sudut kelas. Manik Jaejoong menangkap sosok Yunho yang hanya berjarak dua bangku darinya, laki-laki itu sedang memakan roti daging sambil berbincang santai dengan yang lain.

"Hoi Yunho kau makan roti itu lagi?"

"Kenapa? Aku suka jadi terserah ku kan?" entah bagaimana tapi Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya, "Ketua kelas juga sangan menyukai roti krim itu kan?"

'Ketua kelas'

Jaejoong tertegun, sementara isi kelas memperhatikan Yunho yang menyebut kata 'ketua kelas' pada Jaejoong yang jelas tidak menjabat posisi itu di kelas. Seketika wajah Jaejoong memucat.

"Ketua kelas?" Tanya Sungmin yang duduk di depan Yunho.

"Iya,aku sudah tiga tahun sekelas dengan Kim Jaejoong, dan dia pernah menjadi ketua kelas selama 2 semester berturut-turut, dia juga sangat pintar." Ucap Yunho riang tak menyadari Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak senang.

Apa masalahnya?

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin melupakan bagaimana ia menjalani masa-masa kelam sebagai seorang ketua kelas, ia tak mampu menolak dan akhirnya selalu menanggung beban berat saat itu, belum lagi ia sering disalahkan habis-habisan jika ada prosedur yang salah. Ia ingin melupakannya tapi Yunho justru membicarakan hal itu dengan anak-anak kelas.

Yunho menoleh dan menyadari raut murung Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah tiba-tiba.

"Oh kalau begitu yang jadi ketua panitia untuk festival Jaejoong saja." Celetuk Jiyoung dan itu langsung membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"A-ah aku tidak bisa. Kalau aku—"

"Pasti bisa, kau mantan ketua kelas kan? Jadi pasti sudah terbiasa." Kali ini Seungyeon yang menyahut.

Jaejoong kalut, ia sungguh tidak ingin dibebani tanggung jawab besar yang bisa membuatnya tertekan lagi. Tapi jelas ia tak berani menolak.

"Ba-baiklah." Rautnya semakin lesu.

"Yey ini bagus!"

Jaejoong beranjak keluar kelas setelahnya sementara Yunho menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasan Jaejoong enggan mengambil posisi penting dalam kelas lagi. Dulu saat menjabat sebagai ketua kelas karena kepintarannya, ia dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelas karena mereka segan. Setiap kali ingin bermain dengan mereka ia akan disahuti "Ketua kelas tidak belajar?" dan itu akan membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Ia merasa seperti alat saat itu padahal ia juga ingin kehidupan sekolah normal seperti yang lain. Dan sebenarnya ia sudah mulai merasakannya di kelas 3 SMA ini sebagai kesempatan terakhir, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya kacau.

Jaejoong keluar dari toilet masih dengan wajah murung. Ia kaget saat menemukan Yunho di koridor menuju toilet.

Lelaki itu menghampirinya.

Aku menatap dingin padanya.

"Hei... Apa kau bermaksud ingin menyembunyikan hal itu? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membocorkannya—"

"Sudahlah." Jaejoong sendiri kaget bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan suara sedingin itu. Dan intonasi Jaejoong sepertinya membuat Yunho kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku memang berniat melupakan hal itu dan hidup sebagai siswa biasa, tapi kalau sudah terbongkar ya mau bagaimana lagi." Jaejoong melempar tatapan ke lain arah dan tersenyum getir.

"Maaf aku—" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya entah hendak memeluk Jaejoong atau hanya menepuk bahu gadis itu tapi Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

"Jangan pedulikan aku lagi." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Jaejoong melewati bahu Yunho dan kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Yunho yang membatu karena tak pernah melihat sosok Jaejoong yang semarah itu.

.

.

.

Kelas kembali dimulai, seperti yang direncanakan kali ini wali kelas mereka membicarakan masalah festival sekolah dan meminta perwakilan ketua panitia.

"Seosaengnim, Kim Jaejoong bilang dia bersedia melakukannya."

Jaejoong hanya diam saat Seungyeon berteriak.

"Oh baiklah, Kim Jaejoong. Lalu—"

"Aku. Aku yang akan mewakilkan siswa laki-laki." Tidak ada yang menyangka Yunho akan mengangkat tangannya dan mengajukan diri secara sukarela sebagai ketua panitia.

Semua terkejut, termasuk Jaejoong.

Sementara Yunho hanya meliriknya sesaat. Jaejoong tahu jelas Yunho melakukannya karena merasa bersalah.

Dan ketua panitia untuk festival pun diputuskan.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, para siswa-siswi sudah keluar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Oii Yunho aku duluan ya!"

"Yo!" Yunho mengangkat tangan memberi salam sampai jumpa pada Donghae.

Sejurus kemudian ia mendekati satu-satunya siswi yang masih tersisa di ruang kelas. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Gadis itu tampak sedang menyibukan diri.

"Aku akan membuat proposalnya, apalagi yang kita perlukan?"

"Tidak ada, pulanglah."

Namun diperintah seperti itu tak membuat Yunho menurutinya. Laki-laki itu justru memperhatikan sesuatu yang tengah ditulis Jaejoong hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok dengan wajah sejajar meja Jaejoong.

"Kau melakukan apa?"

"T-tidak... Aku hanya menghitung jumlah kain hitam yang mungkin kita butuhkan besok. Pulanglah, aku tidak apa."

Yunho melepas nafas berat.

"Mana bisa. Aku juga ketua panitia jadi kita harus melakukannya bersama."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau berdua pekerjaannya lebih ringan kan?" Yunho mencoba melempar senyum. Namun tak dibalas Jaejoong.

Sepertinya Yunho mulai mengerti bahwa Jaejoong itu mudah panik dan tertekan.

"Ke-kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap sesantai itu? Menyebalkan tahu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Memang kenapa? Ini kenangan terakhir sebelum kita lulus kan? Tentu saja kita harus menikmatinya bukannya merasa tertekan."

"Kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Apa kau merasa disindir?

Mereka terdiam sambil saling tatap. Yunho pun kembali menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan ini bilang saja tidak mau. Bukannya terpaksa menerima dan menyalahkan orang lain." Kata-kata itu menusuk Jaejoong.

Sejurus kemudian Yunho mengambil kertas yang dikerjakan Jaejoong dan beranjak dari kelas, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Setelah persiapan nan panjang, hari yang ditunggu pun di depan mata. Pagi ini festival akan diadakan dan seisi kelas sibuk menata kelas sesuai dengan tema mereka, rumah hantu. Jaejoong mondar-mandir membawa beberapa properti bersama beberapa temannya sementara Yunho memberi arahan pada yang lain bagaimana membuat efek pada kelas mereka. Di saat sibuk seperti inilah akhirnya kejadian yang Jaejoong takutkan terjadi.

"Apa kain hitamnya hanya segini? Jendelanya bahkan belum tertutup."

Jaejoong yang sayup-sayup mendengarnya terbelalak. Ia sadar lupa menghitung kain untuk menutupi jendela. Seketika Jaejoong merasa ciut, pikiran negatif berhamburan. Ia takut festival ini akan gagal karenanya dan juga memikirkan bagaimana nanti akibat yang akan ia terima.

Jaejoong mengambil langkah mundur beberapa senti hingga menabrak seseorang.

Yunho.

Laki-laki itu segera menepuk kepalanya, memberi kekuatan untuk Jaejoong dan seolah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Yunho maju, dan dengan tegas meminta teman-temannya menyebar untuk menemukan kain hitam yang sekiranya bisa dipakai. Berteriak lantang dan tegas layaknya seorang pemimpin, entah kenapa saat itu mata Jaejoong menatap lekat pada sosok Yunho.

Kalau saja ia boleh berbangga diri, ia ingin memamerkan kalau saat itu Yunho sedang melindunginya. Tapi gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jaejoong, kau jaga kelas ya... Aku juga harus mencari kain hitam lainnya."

"Eh? Ah! Iya iya..." Jaejoong sedikit terkaget tapi kemudian membiarkan Yunho keluar dari kelas mereka.

Jaejoong tidak akan melupakan saat itu, saat dimana akhirnya kelas mereka tertolong karena kalimat tegas Yunho yang tidak bisa terucap lewat bibir Jaejoong. Bahkan karena terlalu semangat bekerja sama mencari, kain hitam yang semula kurang jadi berlebihan.

Meski hari itu stand mereka tidak masuk dalam tiga stand favorit tapi seisi kelas lega sekaligus gembira karena semua berjalan lancar. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong jadi pihak yang paling lega sekaligus paling berterima kasih pada Yunho.

Sepulang sekolah, beberapa teman dekat Yunho dan Jaejoong mengajak untuk merayakannya di karaoke box yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

Mereka berpesta atas keberhasilan Jaejoong dan Yunho sebagai perwakilan kelas mereka.

Sebenarnya kata 'mereka' lebih merujuk pada teman-teman selain Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka kelihatan begitu senang sementara dua tokoh utama kita duduk bersebelahan.

"Akhirnya berhasil kan?" Yunho yang pertama membuka pembicaraan.

Jaejoong menoleh canggung. "Eh... I-iya... Syukurlah."

Yunho terkekeh pelan dan kembali melihat aksi teman-temannya, sampai tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong menyentuh tangannya secara tidak sengaja. Hanya si perempuan yang berjengit kaget sementara Yunho menoleh.

"Maaf... Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kontan saja gadis itu salah tingkah.

Tapi kemudian Yunho tersenyum dan menggapai tangan Jaejoong ke dalam genggamannya, membuat sang gadis merona.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, hanya ada senyuman Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tertunduk malu.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu teman mereka memergoki momen itu dan berteriak lantang.

"Ah! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada panitia festival kita?! Mereka berpegangan tangan!"

Keduanya melepas tautan itu dengan wajah memerah malu sekaligus kaget.

"Wuah apa ada cinta yang berkembang disini?"

"Jadi kalian pacaran?"

"Serius kalian berpegangan tangan?"

"Akan ada pasangan favorit dari kelas kita nih."

Secepat itu mereka mulai bergosip memojokkan keduanya. Yunho kelihatan lebih tenang dibanding Jaejoong yang seperti tertangkap saat sedang mencuri.

"Ti-tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Jaejoong membela harga dirinya

"Eish jujur saja, kalau kalian punya hubungan pun kami sangat setuju." Salah seorang teman menyenggol bahu Jaejoong dengan sengaja sehingga membuat gadis itu merona hebat.

Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak karena diolok seperti ini, bagaimanapun ia merasa salahnya karena menyentuh tangan Yunho tadi. Diam-diam ia melirik Yunho yang sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Bu-bukan... Kalian salah paham." Elak Jaejoong. Baru akhirnya Yunho menoleh pada gadis pemalu itu.

"Eihh... Tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi, katakan saja kau menyukai Jung Yunho kan?" Yang lain bersorak riuh sementara Jaejoong bingung bagaimana cara memperbaiki situasi ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara.

"Kalian salah! A-aku tidak menyukainya... Aku ini memben—"

"Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong kaget saat namanya dipanggil bersamaan dengan tarikan di tangannya. Saat ia menoleh yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dan didengarnya sebuah bisikan.

"Akupun membencimu."

Mata Jaejoong membesar, bukan hanya karena ucapan itu tapi juga karena sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Sungguh tidak sinkron apa yang dikatakan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

Kecupan singkat itu terlepas. Jaejoong terlihat _shock_ sementara Yunho segera mengambil ranselnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan hawa ketegangan yang mengudara diantara teman-temannya.

Tak ada yang berani berkomentar mengenai kejadian itu.

Jaejoong pun beranjak pulang dengan airmata berderai tak lama setelah Yunho menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tak pernah lagi saling menegur sapa. Mereka justru terlihat saling menghindari satu sama lain seakan tak mengenal dan tak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Seperti sebuah kesepakatan yang tidak pernah terucap.

Dan entah bagaimana, waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga mereka sampai di hari kelulusan. Mereka resmi lulus dari bangku SMA dengan membawa atribut kelulusan masing-masing.

Jaejoong berjalan bersama Seungyeon saat berpapasan dengan Yunho dan satu temannya di ujung lorong. Mereka sama-sama berpura tak melihat sampai Yunho melewati bahu Jaejoong sambil membisikan kata 'bye'. Terlalu samar sampai-sampai Jaejoong yakin kalau ia salah dengar.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa pendengarannya tak salah ketika pulang sekolah. Berniat mengeluarkan barang-barangnya yang masih tersisa di loker, Jaejoong justru menemukan sesuatu yang cukup membuat hatinya nyeri.

Sebuah bungkusan berisi roti krim cokelat kesukaannya dan selembar kertas bertuliskan kata maaf. Jaejoong tak mampu menahan airmatanya karena tahu siapa kiranya orang yang menaruhnya disini.

"Bodoh... Aku membencimu."

Saat itu Jaejoong bahkan tak sempat meminta nomor ponsel Yunho dan bertanya di universitas mana ia akan masuk.

Kisah cinta di umur 18 tahun itupun berakhir tak sempurna.

.

.

.

Seoul, Musim gugur 2014.

Memang selalu ada kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan orang dari masa lalu atau orang yang kita kenal. Hanya saja kali ini Jaejoong tak habis pikir kenapa ia justru bertemu dengan Yunho setelah sekian lama.

"Silakan duduk." Yunho mempersilakan Yunho untuk duduk di sofa empuk di ruangannya.

"Ah ne... Aku sedikit kaget."

Yunho tersenyum menanggapinya, senyuman yang tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Musim panas 2007

Saat itu usia mereka 21 tahun. Masa transisi dimana mereka melepas gelar remaja dan mulai serius menghadapi perkuliahan.

Begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Ia memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang mahasiswi jurusan Administrasi di sebuah universitas swasta. Saat ini Ia berada di tingkat tiga bersama teman-teman barunya.

Karena tak ada teman sekelasnya yang ikut masuk ke universitas yang sama, Jaejoong jadi harus memulai segalanya dari nol. Dan Ia mendapat sahabat baru disini. Yoon Haera. Teman sekelasya yang bertubuh kecil dan terkenal karena keimutannya. Mereka akrab sejak masuk di tingkat pertama.

Setelah lulus, Jaejoong merasa segala hal tentang Yunho dengannya telah berhasil apalagi mereka berpisah tanpa sempat bertukar nomor ponsel ataupun menanyakan universitas tujuan masing-masing.

"Jaejoongie~ kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Eh? Tidak ada... Memangnya kenapa?"

Jaejoong dan Haera berbincang sepanjang jalan pulang seusai kelas sore.

Wajah imut Haera sumringah begitu mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Mau ikut denganku? Nanti malah ada pesta kecil untuk mahasiswa dan mahasiswi single, mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu jodoh kita disana." Haera tiba-tiba terlihat begitu antusias.

Jaejoong sendiri terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Ia memang tidak ada kerjaan sih tapi datang ke pesata semacam itu memangnya tidak apa? Tapi, tidak ada ruginya juga mungkin kalau ia ikut.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Yey! Kau yang terbaik, Jaejoongie~" Haera memeluk gemas tubuh Jaejoong, sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Jodoh? Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap sih tapi kalau sampai benar bertemu, tentu saja itu akan jadi suatu hal yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Malam pun datang dengan cepat, Haera mengajak Jaejoong ke sebuah bar yang tak jauh dari kawasan kampus. Tempatnya tidak besar, tapi sepertinya bar itu terkenal sampai-sampai banyak orang yang datang.

Jaejoong melangkah ragu, tidak seperti Haera yang begitu semangat. Ia menggandeng tangan Haera dengan cepat karena tidak mau terlihat canggung.

"Kau kelihatan semangat sekali, Haera-yah..."

"Hehe... Terbaca jelas ya? Ini karena ada seorang mahasiswa yang aku incar."

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, kau sudah mempunyai target? Siapa dia?" godanya pada Haera.

"Aku juga baru melihatnya dua kali, dan belum sempat menanyakan namanya, Jaejoongie... Tapi dia itu tampan sekali, tinggi pula."

"Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku nanti."

Mereka berdua kompak tertawa kecil sampai sebuah suara memanggil Haera.

"Yoon Haera! Disini!"

"Ah! Oke oke! Ayo Jae..." Buru-buru Haera menggandeng Jaejoong menuju arah yang dimaksud.

Bisa dilihatnya sekumpulan pria yang sedang bermain billiard, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswi termasuk mereka berdua.

"Kau membawa teman?"

"Iya, dia Kim Jaejoong. Karena ku pikir disini terlalu banyak lelakinya jadi kuajak teman perempuanku."

"Hahaha kau benar."

Jujur, Jaejoong merasa kurang nyaman meski ia bisa lihat para mahasiswa itu bukanlah ancaman besar.

"Yo! Maaf aku baru datang."

Yang lain menoleh saat mendengar sapaan itu dan segera menyambut pria yang baru saja datang.

Jika ini di drama, mungkin secara slowmotion akan terlihat bagaimana Jaejoong menoleh untuk ikut melihat siapa yang datang, tapi kemudian terperangah karena orang itu tak asing baginya.

"Jung Yunho?!"

Yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh dan sempat bingung sampai akhirnya sadar siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Yang lain hanya menatap bingung antara keduanya sementara Haera menatap takjub.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya gadis mungil itu sambil menatap antara sahabat dan pria yang ternyata targetnya itu. Ya, yang disukai Haera adalah Jung Yunho, teman sekelas Jaejoong dulu.

"Ya, kami teman sekelas saat SMA." Yunho tersenyum saat menjawabnya sementara Jaejoong masih tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi disini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, apa kabar Kim Jaejoong-ssi?"

Yang namanya disebut justru sedikit asing dengan panggilan itu. Yunho memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi'?

"Eum... Ya, aku baik."

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan detik berikutnya pria itu sudah dihampiri oleh Haera yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

Jaejoong tak berhenti menatap sosok Yunho. Bukan hanya tak habis pikir tentang pertemuan ini tapi juga karena terpesona karena Yunho tampak lebih dewasa sekarang.

Reuni mereka pun ternyata selesai dalam tiga menit, setelahnya Yunho sibuk dengan teman-temannya sementara Jaejoong hanya duduk menikmati _cocktail_ -nya. Matanya masih lekat menatap Yunho, tak habis pikir kenapa tingkah Yunho seperti menegaskan seolah mereka tak pernah akrab.

' _Bagaimanapun dia pernah menciumku kan?'_ Jaejoong membatin.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir dan mengaduk _cocktail_ nya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kursi di hadapannya dan duduk.

Itu Yunho.

Dia tersenyum pada Jaejoong saat berhasil menyamankan tubuh sementara Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

Jaejoong jadi kesal sendiri karena Ia menginat segala hal tentangnya dan Yunho dengan sangat jelas. Tapi apa Yunho juga mengingatnya? Atau semuanya selesai dengan kata 'maaf' waktu itu?

"Ke-kenapa memanggilku seformal itu?" Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

Awalnya Yunho kurang mengerti, "Ah... Itu, aku berpikir mungkin saja kau tidak ingin teman-temanmu tahu banyak hal yang terjadi di antara kita kan?" Ia memberi jeda sesaat, "Dulu, aku pernah melukai seseorang dengan tindakan seperti itu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia tahu dirinya lah yng dimaksud oleh pria itu.

"Tenang saja, kalau Cuma panggilan mana ada yang beranggapan aneh." Protes Jaejoong dan Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Benar juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kita satu universitas."

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku kan? Lagipula gedung fakultas kita berjauhan."

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan bertanya 'Kau tahu fakultasku?' dan Yunho megangguk, "Administrasi bisnis?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia jadi berpikir kenapa mereka baru bertemu sekarang padahal nyaris tiga tahun ternyata mereka satu universitas.

"Kau banyak berubah, ya Jung Yunho. Entah karena gaya rambut atau yang lain."

Yunho lagi-lagi mengulum senyum, lalu menatap lurus pada gadis yang duduk di hadapanya itu, "Saat ada orang yang kita sukai, tanpa sadar kita akan banyak berubah."

Jaejoong terdiam, terpaku pada tatapan mata pria itu. Dan mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Yunho lah yang memutus kontak itu terlebih dulu dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yah, bagaimanapun senang bertemu denganmu lagi... Bersenang-senanglah." Yunho hanya menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong lalu berjalan menjauh.

Jaejoong menyentuh bekas tepukan ringan Yunho di kepalanya sambil melihat punggung pria itu.

.

.

.

"Ternyata dasarnya memang nomor ponsel ya?

"Eh?"

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Haera yang sejak pesta itu terlihat begitu bersemangat. Haera pun menatap Jaejoong layaknya seekor kucing.

"Jaejoongie~ berikan aku nomor ponselnya Jung Yunho."

"Nomor ponsel? Ah... Sebenarnya aku tidak dekat dengannya jadi nomor pun tidak ada."

"Serius? Dia kan teman sekelasmu masa sampai tidak memiliki nomornya?"

"Aku serius, Haera-yah~"

"Humph~ Jangan-jangan ada yang terjadi antara kau dengannya ya?"

"Bicara apa kau? Jangan mengada-ada."

"Tuh kan mencurigakan..." Haera mencebilkan bibirnya, menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun segera mencubit pipi sahabat bawelnya itu.

"Aduhh sakit tahu."

"Salah sendiri kau cerewet."

"Hehe maaf, kalau sudah menyangkut Yunho aku jadi ingin tahu segalanya. Padahal punya keberanian pun tidak, tapi aku malah jatuh cinta padanya."

Jaejoong menatap Haera dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ah, ia iri karena Haera terlihat begitu tulus dan jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Karena itu, Jaejoongie~ bantu aku meminta nomor ponselnya ya?"

Jaejoong tentu saja tak bisa menolak permintaan itu.

.

.

.

Tapi sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah bertekad untuk tidak bertemu Yunho lagi, apalagi mengingat gedung fakultas mereka berjauhan.

"Kalau begini sih, kemungkinan bertemu dengannya hanya lima persen." Gerutu Jaejoong saat berjalan sendiri hendak pulang.

Namun sepertinya ia meleset karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan saat ia menoleh, orang itu adalah Yunho.

"Yu-Yunho?"

"Haha kebetulan ya... Mau pulang hm?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi secepat ini. Ia jadi berpikir bagaimana cara yang tidak mencurigakan untuk langsung meminta nomor ponselnya. Hanya hal itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya sampai-sampai ia tak mendengarkan apa yang Yunho bicarakan.

"Jae?"

"BOLEH AKU MINTA NOMOR PONSELMU?" ucap Jaejoong antusias sampai membuat Yunho terperangah lalu tertawa geli.

"Ahahaha..."

Wajah gadis itu kontan saja memerah karena begitu malu, ia bahkan jadi tidak bisa menatap Yunho.

"Ja-jangan tertawakan aku. Aku serius tahu."

"Ah iya, maaf maaf... Hanya saja kau yang spontan begitu terlihat lucu."

Jaejoong mencibir pelan, kelakuannya masih mirip Yunho yang dulu. Ia berniat meralat ucapannya saat tiba-tiba lengan kanannya ditarik oleh pria itu.

Yunho merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah spidol lalu menuliskan nomornya di lengan Jaejoong, tepat diatas kulit bersih miliknya.

"Yakk!" Jaejoong hendak protes namun Yunho sudah selesai menuliskan nomor ponselnya disana.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Dan dengan ekspresi tak berdosa, Yunho mulai berjalan. Namun baru saja sampai di langkah ke empat, ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Itu permanen loh." Ia memperingatkan.

Setelah Yunho benar-benar menjauh, Jaejoong masin memegang lengan dalamnya yang dicoret sederetan angka. Ia mencoba mengusap angka-angka itu namun sulit. Benar kata Yunho, ia menggunakan spidol permanen rupanya.

Saat itu, Jaejoong berdebar-debar untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu setelah Jaejoong memberikan nomor itu pada Haera. Sahabatnya itu segera memulai serangannya pada Yunho. Berharap pria itu menyambut perasaannya.

Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain menyemangati Haera meski sejujurnya ia pun bimbang akan perasaannya.

"Jaejoongie~" Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis mungil menghampirinya. Ah, hari yang cerah ini pun disambut dengan tawa riang sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berhasil mengajak Yunho minum nanti malam." Sambil mengacungkan _peace sign_ , gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu langkah besar untukmu kan?"

"Hehehe... Tapi..." Haera menatap Jaejoong penuh harap, sementara Jaejoong balas menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Karena masih belum berani untuk jalan berdua, aku bilang padanya kau juga akan ikut..."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya Jaejoong memang terlalu lemah pada bujukan Haera, jadilah ia menuruti kemauan temannya itu, dan saat ini mereka sudah ada di sebuah kafe kecil dengan sebotol soju di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara membiarkan Yunho dan Haera yang mengobrol sejak tadi.

Minum soju-pun awalnya Jaejoong malas. Besok masih ada kelas jadi bagaimanapun ia harus menghindari hangover.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Haera beranjak saat Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

Setelahnya, suasana canggung pun menguar di udara. Jaejoong akhirnya meminum soju di gelas pertamanya.

Saat ia hendak meminum gelas kedua, ucapan Yunho membuatnya urung.

"Hei, kenapa tidak menelponku?"

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap bingung sekaligus kaget pada pria yang ia akui tampan itu. Ditaruhnya lagi gelasnya di atas meja dan tatapannya teralih pada meja.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus menelpon?" tanya Jaejoong, debaran itu muncul lagi.

"Kau memintanya, meski kau memberikannya pada Haera setidaknya kau harus menyimpannya juga dan menghubungiku. Bukankah kau mengenalku lebih dulu daripada Haera? Kita bukan orang asing kan?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong, ucapan itu membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau harus menatap Yunho juga.

Mereka hanya saling memandang sampai Haera kembali, memaksa keduanya memutus kontak mata itu.

Jaejoong menenggak kasar sojunya, kesal karena tak mengerti maksud Yunho. Kesal karena entah mengapa ia merasa dipermainkan oleh pria itu.

Tak ingin mendengar apa yang diperbincangkan oleh Yunho dan Haera, Jaejoong hanya terus minum sampai di botol ke tiga. Gadis itu melupakan tekadnya untuk tetap sadar dan tak minum terlalu banyak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Yunho memperhatikannya—tak fokus pada pembicaraan Haera. Pria itu justru khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang terus minum sampai terlihat mabuk.

Haera pun sadar akan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini dan mencoba melarang sahabatnya itu menuang soju ke gelasnya lagi.

"Joongie~ cukup... Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau minum banyak."

Tapi Jaejoong hanya menepis tangan Haera sampai Yunho yang akhirnya turun tangan memegangi pergelangan tangan gadis pemilik mata indah itu.

"Cukup, Jae."

Kesadaran Jaejoong di ambang batas, Ia tak mampu lagi berpikir ini dimana dan dengan siapa ia duduk.

"Diamlah... Tidak perlu memperdulikan—."

Brukh!

"JOONGIE!"

"JAEJOONGIE!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu mulai mengerjapkan mata saat dirasa kesadarannya sudah pulih meski pusing masih menderanya. Yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mendudukan diri dan menatap sekitar.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Jaejoong melihat jam dinding dan mendapati bahwa sekarang masih dini hari.

Klek~

Gadis cantik itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan matanya segera menemukan sosok Yunho disana. Sedikit kaget meyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu tatapannya teralih pada segelas air yang dibawa Yunho. Tenggorokannya memang terasa kering.

Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan Jaejoong, Yunho mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang meski Jaejoong sedikit berinngsut was-was.

"Minumlah..."

Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya.

"Aku... Kenapa?" Tanyanya saat dirasa tenggorokannya sudah lebih nyaman.

"Kau mabuk parah, jadi aku harus membawamu pulang. Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal dimana bahkan Haera pun tidak kau beri tahu?" tanya Yunho heran.

Ia ingat saat panik karena Jaejoong yang terjatuh, ia memang berinisiatif membawa Jaejoong pulang tapi saat ia bertanya pada Haera perihal tempat tinggal Jaejoong, gadis itu mengaku tidak pernah di beri tahu oleh Jaejoong.

Jadilah Yunho terpaksa membawa Jaejoong ke rumahnya.

"Ah, begitu... Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa. Bahaya jika sampai aku atau Haera meninggalkanmu disana kan?"

Jaejoong hanya menggumam pelan, tak tertangkap oleh pendengaran Yunho.

Yunho mengambil gelas di tangan Jaejoong dan meletakannya di meja nakas. Setelah itu mereka kembali tejebak dalam suasana canggung. Sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang duduk membelakanginya. Ia bingung kenapa pria ini begitu peduli padanya meski mereka hampir saling melupakan.

"Hei... Kenapa kau masih mempedulikanku?"

"Apa? Tentu saja kan, kalau sampai kau tidur di kafe tadi—."

"Bukan, bukan hanya itu. Dulu mengikutiku menjadi panitia festival, lalu memberikan nomor dan memintaku menghubungimu, juga repot-repot membawaku sampai kesini. Aku tidak mengerti dengan itu semua."

Yunho menoleh, menatap langsung ke dalam hazel Jaejoong. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"..." Yunho tak mampu menjawab, ia ragu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mempedulikanku padahal jelas-jelas kau bilang kau membenciku." Mata gadis itu mendadak sudah berkaca-kaca, perasaannya terasa semakin rumit hanya karena berhadapan dengan Yunho saat ini.

Yunho masih menatapnya lekat sampai ia membuka mulutnya, meruntuhkan niatnya untuk tetap menyembunyikan ini semua.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu?"

Jaejoong masih menatap lekat pada Yunho saat pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong.

"Karena kata 'suka' itu sulit diucapkan."

Dan Jaejoong tak menghindar saat Yunho membunuh jarak mereka, mencium tepat di bibir ceri miliknya. Sebaliknya, Jaejoong justru memejamkan mata ketika Yunho mulai memberikan lumatan lembut. Perasaan yang semula samar dan membingungkan kini mulai jelas, Jaejoong mencoba untuk tak lagi mempertanyakan perasaannya.

Yunho mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menggapai pipi lembut milik Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong sendiri memeluk punggung Yunho.

Mereka larut dalam ciuman manis sampai Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong diatas kasur dan mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Membuka perlahan blus krem milik Jaejoong, dan beralih mencium leher gadis itu.

"Panggil aku... Sebut namaku, Jae." Bisik Yunho di leher Jaejoong.

"Nghh... Yu-Yunho-yah..."

Malam itu mereka tak berbicara melalui kata-kata. Semuanya teredam desahan dan deru nafas. Tapi ajaibnya, mereka sama-sama tahu bagaimana perasaan masing-masing hanya dengan tatapan, genggaman tangan, dan ciuman.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi ia enggan beranjak dan hanya menatap Yunho yang masih terlelap.

Lagipula tubuhnya terasa pegal karena percintaan mereka semalaman, jadi ia berniat untuk melewatkan kuliah hari ini. Jaejoong tak menyangka akan berakhir menyerah pada pria ini.

Memperhatikan wajah polos Yunho, Jaejoong makin menyadari betapa tampannya pria di hadapannya di jarak sedekat ini. Hanya dengan memperhatikannya saja, Jaejoong jadi mengulum senyum. Ia malu dan berniat bangun untuk memakai pakaiannya lagi saat tangannya justru ditarik Yunho.

"Mau kemana? Diamlah dan terus tatap aku seperti tadi."

Jaejoong merona hebat, "Yak! Kau sudah bangun daritadi?!" Buru-buru gadis itu memukul Yunho dengan bantal. Yunho hanya terkekeh karena sikap gadis itu.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru sampai tiba-tiba bel apartemen Yunho berbunyi.

"Kau kedatangan tamu."

"Biarkan saja, ini masih pagi juga."

"Siapa tahu itu penting?"

"Ah, aku malas. Bukakan untukku?"

"Dasar menyebalkan." Jaejoong mencibir pelan. Namun ia pun akhirnya menuruti Yunho, memakai bajunya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Ya ada apa?" tanyanya saat membuka pintu. Namun betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat mendapati Haera lah yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

Keduanya sama-sama terkaget, tak menyangka bisa bertemu di tempat ini.

"Hae-ra... A-aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini."

Tapi di luar dugaan Jaejoong yang memprediksi Haera akan marah, gadis mungil itu justru tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah memakai celana panjangnya saat Jaejoong kembali memasuki kamar itu.

"Siapa yang datang?"

Bukan jawaban yang diterima pria itu melainkan raut tegang Jaejoong yang langsung melempar sebuah ponsel ke atas kasur.

"Milikmu! Haera bilang kau meninggalkannya."

Yunho tak mengerti kenapa ekspresi Jaejoong terlihat begitu terpukul. Meski Ia tahu bahwa Haera baru saja memergoki mereka.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho!" Yunho terkesiap, tanpa babibu lagi Jaejoong keluar dari apartemen itu dengan derai airmata. Tak peduli orang-orang menatap karena ia sangat berantakan saat itu.

.

.

.

 _Saat Yunho mengatakan akan mengantar Jaejoong, tentu saja Haera cemburu. Kenapa pria itu tega membiarkannya sendiri dan memilih untuk mengantar Jaejoong meski tak tahu dimana rumah gadis itu._

 _Haera memutuskan untuk pulang dan mencoba melupakan kejadian itu, tapi matanya mendapati ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di atas meja._

 _Ia pun mengambilnya._

 _Esok paginya, Haera mendatangi unit apartemen milik Yunho yang sudah ia ketahui beberapa hari lalu untuk mengantar ponselnya yang tertinggal. Hatinya terasa begitu senang membayangkan akan melihat sosok Yunho yang baru bangun tidur._

 _Namun dugaannya meleset._

 _Ketika pintu dibuka, ia tak menemukan Yunho melainkan sahabatnya sendiri. Kim Jaejoong._

 _Tentu saja Haera kaget bukan main, bukan salahnya jika segera berasumsi negatif._

 _Jaejoong ada di apartemen Yunho, dalam kondisi berantakan, ia pasti menginap semalaman dan yang terakhir Haera tahu gadis itu sedang mabuk berat. Jelas, tak mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa antara keduanya._

 _Berusaha menyimpan marahnya, Haera langsung terpikir sebuah ide jahat._

" _Hae-ra... A-aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini."_

" _Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan ini." Haera merogoh tasnya dan menyodorkan ponsel milik Yunho, ia bisa melihat gurat kebingungan di wajah Jaejoong._

 _Meski bingung, akhirnya Jaejoong menerima benda itu._

" _Dia meninggalkannya di kamarku kemarin."_

 _Jaejoong kembali terkejut._

" _Yunho... Pasti masih tidur kan? Dia selalu begitu karena terlalu semangat ketika bercinta."_

 _Jaaejoong terpukul berat._

" _Aku yakin kau juga puas kan Joongie? Dia memang hebat di atas ranjang. Ah, baiklah sampaikan salamku padanya... aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti."_

 _Haera meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung di ambang pintu._

.

.

.

Dan begitu kisah mereka di usia 21 pun berakhir karena Jaejoong tak lagi bertemu Yunho ataupun Haera setelahnya.

Karena itulah ia merutuki nasibnya saat harus kembali bertemu dengan Yunho untuk kali ketiga di usia 28 ini.

Ya, sudah sepuluh tahun sejak mereka lulus dari bangku SMA dan dipertemukan lagi sebagai relasi bisnis. Jaejoong tentu saja merasa canggung, tapi sepertinya Yunho tenang-tenang saja.

"Ini proposalnya." Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah map berisi proposal pada Yunho yang segera diambil dan dibaca oleh pria itu.

"Aku bertugas mengembangkan produksi saat ini, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk membuat _homepage_ yang menarik."

Yunho mengangguk dan selesai membaca proposal itu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku sudah mengerti sebagian besar isinya, baiklah akan ku kembangkan dan ku berikan hasilnya minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sesingkat itu."

Yunho kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya harus kembali ke kantor." Jaejoong beranjak, diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Ah, ne nanti akan ku kabari jika sudah selesai." Pria itu mengangkat kartu nama milik Jaejoong.

"Tentu, terima kasih banyak Jung Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong membungkuk sopan lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba ia tertahan oleh sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya. Ia bisa berasumsi yang melakukannya adalah Yunho.

"Kenapa memanggilku seformal itu?"

Jaejoong tercekat, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karena bisikan Yunho.

"Ma-maaf... Aku harus segera pergi." Gadis itu mencoba melepas pelukan Yunho. Tak seharusnya Yunho melakukan hal seperti ini di lingkungan kerja.

"Hei, Jaejoongie... Aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Itu bisikan terakhir yang diterima Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya Yunho melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan terburu-buru keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh.

Gadis itu sibuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini membuat Jaejoong sulit tidur. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho setelah semua yang terjadi. Dan Jaejoong tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Apa dia marah karena ku panggil dengan begitu formal?" pikirnya

Ah, ia jadi ingat malam panas itu.

.

" _Panggil aku... Sebut namaku, Jae."_

" _Nghh... Yu-Yunho-yah..."_

 _._

Jaejoong buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir ingatan itu. Bagaimanapun kejadian setelahnya adalah kenangan yang sangat tidak ingin Jaejoong ingat.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, semalam Yunho menghubunginya dan memintanya bertemu di sebuah restoran dekat kantornya.

Saat mereka bertemu, Jaejoong sudah mengambil nafas panjang mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Hai, Jae."

Yunho yang memberinya sinyal terlebih dulu untuk bersikap informal jadilah Jaejoong mengikutinya.

"Ne, Yunho-yah."

Senyum sumringah terpatri di bibir Yunho saat mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Eum? Belum."

"Kebetulan, ayo makan dulu baru membicarakan pekerjaan kita."

"Ide bagus."

Gadis itu bersyukur karena pertemuan kali ini terasa lebih ringan dibanding yang sebelumnya.

Mereka pun memesan sashimi sebagai makan siang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau cocok juga dengan rambut sebahu itu, terlihat lebih segar dan... cantik." Puji Yunho tiba-tiba di tengah acara makan mereka.

Tentu saja Jaejoong langsung merona malu karena pujian itu. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa selain mengucapkan terima kasih.

Berpikir lebih dalam, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggunya dan akhirnya Jaejoong menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

"Itu... Kau serius soal ingin bertemu lagi denganku?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu berharap hari seperti ini datang. Kau sendiri?"

Deg!

Jaejoong tak menyangka akan ditanya balik oleh Yunho. Tentu saja ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia merasa waktu itu sangat membenci Yunho sampai tak ingin bertemu lagi, tapi setelah ada di hadapan Yunho ia merasa bahwa masalah bersama Haera dulu tak pernah ada.

"Entah, aku tidak begitu mengerti ingin atau tidak, Tapi yang jelas aku senang kau disini sekarang." Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang dibalas oleh Yunho.

"Baguslah."

Selesai menghabiskan sahsimi mereka, Yunho mulai membuka laptopnya dan menunjukan hasil kerjanya, sebuah homepage yang akan dipakai Jaejoong untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya.

"Ini sengaja ku letakan disini supaya menarik pengunjung situs." Yunho menjelaskan fitur-fitur yang ada di situs karyanya.

Jaejoong terperangah mendpati ide-ide yang ditulisnya di proposal diwujudkan dalam bentuk yang sangat keren oleh pria itu.

"Uwah... Ini jauh lebih bagus dari ideku." Mata Jaejoong berbinar membuat Yunho lega.

"Syukurlah kalau sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Tugasku selesai, aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Baru saja Jaejoong merasa begitu gembira karena hubungan mereka sudah terjalin normal tapi kata 'tugasku selesai' mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini hanya sebatas _partner_ kerja.

"Oh iya, aku menyiapkan bingkisan kecil. Mohon diterima." Yunho memberikan sebuah paperbag kecil pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya Yunho membungkuk dan mereka saling mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yunho pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kalut dalam pikiranya sendiri.

Menaruh bingkisan kecil dari Yunho diatas meja, Jaejoong kembali duduk. Ia tak tahu haru bagaimana saat ini.

Apa kejadian itu akan terus terulang? Mereka bertemu untuk berpisah lagi?

Jaejoong membuka bingkisan di atas meja dan hampir menangis mendapati isinya adalah roti krim cokelat kesukaannya dulu dan secarik kertas berisi deretan angka.

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan beergetar dan mengetik nomor itu untuk menghubungi sang pemilik nomor.

Tersambung.

[ _Yeobseyo_?]

Jaejoong tak mampu menjawab, hanya terisak pelan karena akhirnya mempunyai keberanian untuk membuka hatinya pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa sumbang di seberang sana.

[Kita... Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan ya? Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku takut akan membuatmu membenciku lagi.]

"..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menahan tangis yang makin menjadi.

[Karena kalau sampai aku dibenci olehmu sekali lagi, aku tidak yakin mampu bertahan hidup.]

"Bodoh... Hiks aku memang membencimu. Sangat membencimu.. Kenapa kau membiarkanku mencintaimu?!"

Jaejoong terisak lagi setelah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya. Satu tangan memegang ponsel di telinga dan satu tangan lagi menyembunyikan mata di balik lengannya. Ia pasti sangat berantakan saat ini dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Namun sepertinya masalah Jaejoong terjawab saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah lengan merengkuh bahunya dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku juga mencintaimu."

Yunho mencium puncak kepala gadis itu, sementara Jaejong masih menangis.

Berkali-kali mengganti kata 'suka' dengan 'benci'. Berkali-kali juga mereka tak mampu mengucapkan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi kali ini Jaejoong sadar bahwa terkadang mereka perlu bertemu kembali dan memperbaiki segalanya. Takdir tak mengkhianati mereka.

Setidaknya Ia tak pernah benar-benar membenci Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I'm back!

Maaf karena hiatus terlalu lama karena kesibukan saya. Untuk sementara saya belum bisa lanjutin ff yang masih tbc, belum bisa dipastiin sampai kapan. Saya minta maaf banget juga buat semua kekurangan yang saya bikin. Moga aja nanti ada waktu lagi buat lanjutin yang lain, masih ada yang mau nunggu kah?

Ok, untuk fic ini maaf juga kalo masih banyak typo yang meleset dari sesi editing.

Saya seneng banyak pm yang nyemangatin, maaf karena baru bisa buka & bales pmnya ya.

 _Will be miss you, guys. See ya in the next fic_ :''

.

.

 **Sign,**

 **Cherry-sshi.**


End file.
